Familiars
FAMILIARS What are Familiars? Familiars are mystical, supernatural entities that are residents of the afterlife. Most familiars originate from lost souls, essentially making them either wisps, or demonic low-tier spirits. As expected, supernatural creatures in Mortalias hold negative stigma around them, as most are corrupt entities with a lust for blood, however, familiars differ greatly from those type of spirits. Instead of being malicious and ill-intent spirits, familiars are often viewed as companions; as pets. They are friendly spirits summoned by mages all over the world with the mere purpose of being a sort of guardian. Familiar's assist their owners in whatever they need, whether it be obtaining something for them, protecting them during battles, or simply being there for them. They are extremely loyal entities, binded to their owners by blood, a bond that cannot be broken unless by death. About Familiars The images provided for the familiars is the general concept of how they should look, however, everyone may customize their familiar's colours and minor details- but please do not change the entire designs. Try following the images slightly. You may also give your familiars whatever accessories you please You may name your familiar whatever you like. ALL familiar's are smaller than cats, meaning all WispClan OC'S are much larger than their familiars. Familiar's cannot communicate through words, instead, they let out chirps/noises that only their owners understand. OC's can only have ONE FAMILIAR per OC so make sure you decide which is best for your OC wisely. ''' '''Q: How do I buy a familiar? $$Prices *Familiars, depending on the species vary in prices, but most familiars cost SPRITES! Most are inexpensive and very easy to purchase, but the more mainstream ones tend to be a bit costier. If you're certain you have enough currency to buy one, refer to the https://discord.gg/6vnN6r5 KINGDOM OF HIGHLAND'S discord server and check out the familiar-purchasing channel. Summoning Familiars in Roleplay While you're more than welcomed to skip over this process or those who want to traditionally summon a familiar in roleplay, the following will provide information for how you can do so. * Step one: Draw a summoning circle with your character's blood on the ground. *Surround the circle with tiny animal skulls as well as orientations of flowers, plants and anything shiny you can find. * Once you're ready, chant the following words while placing a paw inside the circle: **spirit land, I call for creatures, good and strong, powerful and fast. I call upon a familiar The circle should light up and eventually, a familiar will appear (the familiar you previously purchased). Familiar Rules Ocs are NOT to attack/kill/harm/eat other cats familiars. You cannot make your familiar attack/harm/injure someone else's familiar without their consent (please keep it friendly). 'OC's can only have ONE FAMILIAR per OC so make sure you decide which is best for your OC wisely. ' Bird Familiars: Three-Eye Raven SPRITES : 100 (About the species) A raven with a third eye embedded in its chest. The third eye shows the ravens owner everything it sees through a "playback" reflection. Night-mist Eagle SPRITES : 340 (About the species) A misty eagle with the ability to turn invisible, as well as turn its owner invisible by command. Eyes glow like a light for dark nights. Iron-claw Owl SPRITES : 100 (About the species) An owl with the ability to extend its talons growth to attack enemies for its owner. It has razor sharp feathers that it can also launch at enemies. Fire-cracker Phoenix SPRITES : 100 (About the species) Has the ability to light itself on fire as well as block its owner from fire-based attacks.Is super fast. Insect/Bug Familiars: Spike-spined Widow SPRITES : 100 (About the species) Releases sticky, net-like webs that can capture just about anything including big cats. It doesn't matter how big, or how small, it can capture anything by its owners command. Diamond-cutter Moth SPRITES : 100 (About the species) Has a fine, sand-like dust on its wings that when flapped quickly, can be flung into enemy's eyes. It feel like small shards of glass that can get into the eyes, nose and mouth and cause pain. Reptiles/Amphibians Familiars: Moss-shell Turtle SPRITES : 140 (About the species) Moss on the back has healing properties that can soak up poison cuts, heal minor cuts/wounds but nothing to grave for their owner. Bristle Snake SPRITES : 140 (About the species) On command, it spits out seed-leches onto a target. The seed leeches cling onto targets flesh and suck their energy/blood. Spore Lizzard SPRITES : 300 (About the species) Releases spores that can put cats to sleep, very helpful with intensive healing where the patient needs to be knocked out. Non-invasive and uninurying. Can be used in battle but easily avoidable. Lava Viashino SPRITES : 400 (About the species) Prehensile tail, very good for fetching things and bringing them to their owner. Spine quills can heat up and turn to lava- they can throw them onto a target to burn them. Long-tongue Hopper SPRITES : 100 (About the species) Poisonous tongue is very long and stretchy. It can wrap itself around anything and lift anything up with super-strength. (The tongue) Mammal Familiars: Night-lit Mouse SPRITES : 250 (About the species) Spots on body glow like a light. Spines on back rub together to release an ear-piercing scratchy sound. Blocker Squirrel SPRITES : 150 (About the species) Can produce protection domes around itself and its owner to reduce attack impacts and to block minor attacks. Anything too powerful will break through. Mink.. or not? SPRITES : 120 (About the species) Has the ability to camouflage and blend into their surroundings. Hypno-bat SPRITES : 310 (About the species) Has hypnosis abilties. Momentarily puts enemies in a daze giving its owner time to attack them. Wind Chaser SPRITES : 500 (About the species) Can jump very high to fetch things easily (onto trees and such). Antlers can control wind movement and can form mini tornadoes with them to attack others. Credit Artwork credit of the familiars fully go to http://www1.flightrising.com/ Flightrising, a virtual dragon-based game. All material has been used for non-commerical and non-profitable use. SPECIAL thanks to Witch Doodles (Morgan) for helping write some of these/helping me come up with concepts!